Of Decisions and Kindness
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Narcissa discovers that her sister is still seeing Ted and must choose between being a good daughter or a kind sister.


_Written for Heroes' Hunt (write about someone performing an act of kindness) and the Ultimate Patronus Quest (flounder: Write about Narcissa Malfoy)_

* * *

Narcissa sits in the garden, surrounded by her beloved, sweetly fragrant blooms, a book in her hand. Her eyes have long since stopped pretending to move along the pages, but she keeps up the illusion. It keeps her parents from growing suspicious.

She hears the soft _thump_ of feet landing on the ground and turns her attention to the source of the noise. "Unsual way of entering the garden, Andi," she calls to her sister, climbing to her feet and approaching her. "Almost like you're trying to sneak back in. But that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?"

Her sister's face flushes a deep red, and panic flashes in her eyes. "Cissy," Andromeda whispers. "Whatever you think you saw-"

"My room faces the garden, Andi," she reminds her. "I saw that Mud- that Muggleborn that you are quite fond of, and I saw you scaling the gate to join him. You said it was over. That you would settle for a nice pureblood."

"Cissy, you don't understand."

"Understand what?

Andromeda is quiet. She looks down, nervously wringing her hands. "I love him, Narcissa. We're engaged."

Narcissa's jaw drops slightly at this news. She supposes that she should have known Andromeda would continue this ridiculous, impossible relationship, but an engagement? "Father will disown you," she says, her voice breaking.

Andromeda grabs her arm desperately. "You can't tell them, Cissy," she pleads. "I only have one more year. Please."

Narcissa can feel her heart breaking. A good daughter would report this. It is her duty to her family to keep their bloodline pure and strong. But the pain and pleading in her sister's eyes is enough to make her hesitate.

"Andi, you're asking me to lie for you."

"I'm asking you to protect me, just for a little while. We just need enough time to get everything settled."

Narcissa takes her by the hand, inhaling deeply. "I won't tell them, Andi," she decides. "I'll do whatever I can to keep your secret. But if they find out, I cannot protect you, not from them."

Andromeda nods and wraps Narcissa in a hug. "Thank you. You've always been far kinder than this family deserves," she says before pulling away. "We had best get inside."

Narcissa follows her inside, her heart fluttering. An act of kindness for her sister, a secret to keep. It's something so simple, and yet she feels as though she might fall apart.

"And where have you been, Andromeda?" their father demands, paying Narcissa no mind.

"I- I was-"

"Showing me a lovely thing of wisteria by the western gate," Narcissa says with her most charming smile, the smile that she knows keeps her father wrapped around her finger. "So wonderfully fragrant. I wanted to pick some, but Andromeda insisted that we leave it. She wants to tend to it."

Her older sister offers her a grateful smile. "Right. I believe I'll need to tend to it maybe two, three times a week," she says. "Quite a bit of it, so I might be out for hours at a time."

Their father raises his brows looking from Narcissa to Andromeda. Narcissa holds her breath, waiting for him to see through their deception. "You ought to at least take an elf with you," he says, and Narcissa sighs in relief. "You aren't a common servant."

"I will help her, Father," Narcissa says. "Andromeda helped me with my first date with Lucius, and I always repay a kindness."

Seemingly satisfied, their father nods and carries on his way. Andromeda turns to Narcissa, her jaw slack. "Where did you learn to lie like that?"

"Saved you, didn't it? Don't worry about my bad habits," Narcissa says, starting for the stairs. She hesitates and turns to face her sister again. "I need to know that what I'm doing is worth it. Does he make you happy?"

"More than anything."

Narcissa nods. "Very well. I'll do all that I can."


End file.
